


Oltre la paura

by Mari_Lace



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Draco/Luna - Freeform, F/M, Soulmates, animal soulmate, implied!Neville/Pansy, soulmate!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace
Summary: {Soulmate!AU; Draco/Luna; Animal Soulmate}«Non fissa il nulla» replica freddo, riportando lo sguardo sul mammifero. «Le lepri artiche sono da sempre associate all’abilità di viaggiare fra i mondi. Non guarda il nulla, va oltre» dichiara, carezzando gentilmente il manto bianco neve dell’animale.Pansy non risponde, sbuffa indispettita. Draco scrolla le spalle: non gli importa.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Oltre la paura

** NdA **

Ho interpretato l’animal soulmate in questo modo: un “animale guida” che appare accanto a ognuno durante l’infanzia (a un’età in cui si sia in grado di prendersene cura) e che rispecchia caratterialmente il proprio soulmate. Quando i due soulmates capiscono e accettano la natura dell’altro, i due animal soulmates li portano a incontrarsi. Nel testo ho usato per indicare gli animal soulmates “animale guida” o, più semplicemente, “guida”.

La presenza dell’animal soulmate influisce sui personaggi, in particolare l’ho immaginato avere molta influenza sul carattere di Draco che capirei se sembrasse, per questo, un po’ diverso dall’originale. {Senza contare che ci troviamo post-battaglia, in ogni caso}.

  
  
  


**_ Oltre _ ** la ** paura**

  
  
  


«La guerra è finita, ma la tua lepre continua a fissare il nulla» commenta Pansy ridacchiando.

Draco la guarda di sbieco. Prendere in giro il suo animale guida è sempre stato uno dei passatempi preferiti di Pansy; non ha mai reagito prima, anzi a volte l’ha persino seguita, ma ora è diverso. Nei momenti più sconfortanti della guerra l’unica in grado di dargli un pur fragile conforto mentre Voldemort risiedeva nella Villa e tormentava i suoi genitori è stata proprio la lepre: con la sua sola presenza riusciva a trasmettergli una calma che Draco, incapace di spiegarsela, era ben lieto di accettare.

Lo sguardo gli cade sull’animale guida di Pansy: un piccolo rospo dall’aria più fiera che mai. Ha sempre sospettato che se ne vergognasse, ora si chiede se sia questo il motivo per cui si impegna tanto nel sottolineare ogni atteggiamento insolito della sua guida.

«Non fissa il nulla» replica freddo, riportando lo sguardo sul mammifero. «Le lepri artiche sono da sempre associate all’abilità di viaggiare fra i mondi. Non guarda il nulla, va _oltre_ » dichiara, carezzando gentilmente il manto bianco neve dell’animale.

Pansy non risponde, sbuffa indispettita. Draco scrolla le spalle: non gli importa.

In quel momento la lepre volge lentamente la testa, cercando e sostenendo il suo sguardo per alcuni secondi – _strano_ , pensa Draco: non l’ha mai vista comportarsi così prima. La vede scattare all’improvviso giù dal tavolo, in direzione del cortile. Senza lasciarsi il tempo di riflettere, si alza e la segue, allontanandosi dalla Sala Grande.

Si ferma prima del cortile, in mezzo al corridoio, di fronte a un piccolo serpente nero. Draco si guarda rapidamente intorno, notando con sollievo la presenza di solo altri due studenti. Si avvicina alla lepre e si china, osservando meglio il rettile. Nota delle screziature giallo ocra risaltare sul nero delle squame: è una specie che non conosce.

«Ti piace il mio biacco?» domanda una voce sognante alle sue spalle. Draco deglutisce. Da quando è tornato per ripetere il settimo anno gli studenti che lo approcciano sono pochi, il che non gli dispiace affatto. Si volta, sapendo già chi aspettarsi – _difficile non riconoscere quel tono._

«Lovegood». Avverte la gola seccarsi, gli balena davanti agli occhi un’immagine della ragazza più smagrita e con vari lividi in mostra sulla pelle nuda. Sbatte le palpebre, rapido, e davanti a lui torna a esserci una ragazza in buona salute. «È tuo il serpente?» dà voce alla prima cosa che gli viene in mente, domandandosi intanto a cosa debba quel confronto.

«Sì, è un biacco» risponde Luna con un sorriso un po’ storto, _imperfetto_.

Draco si volta per osservarlo nuovamente, ma gli si presenta una scena insolita. Il biacco si è avvolto intorno al collo della lepre, ma questo non sembra infastidirla, anzi – è con sorpresa che si rende conto che _stanno giocando_.

Gli animali guida non interagiscono tra di loro, se non…

«Sospettavo fossi tu, sai?» prosegue Luna, una nuova sfumatura nel suo tono – non sembra più così distratta. «Pensavo non lo avresti mai capito, però. È bello che tu l’abbia accettata» aggiunge, abbassandosi per carezzare la lepre artica. Draco fissa immobile il gesto: la sua guida _non reagisce_ al tocco estraneo, il che spazza via ogni possibile dubbio. _Luna Lovegood è la sua anima gemella._

Luna alza lo sguardo verso di lui, sembra confusa. «Sei deluso?» domanda, come studiandolo. «Strano, le guide non dovrebbero trovarsi prima di essere state accettate…»

«Ti sta bene?» la interrompe. «Non ti pone nessun problema che la tua anima gemella sia _io_?»

La vede aprirsi nuovamente in un sorriso che lo confonde ancora di più.

«Sai, il biacco è un serpente non velenoso» afferma, carezzando le squame del piccolo rettile che reagisce alzando la testa. «È molto poco pericoloso, perciò appena si sente minacciato scappa; è molto rapido. Da bambina ci rimanevo male, quando fuggiva via lasciandomi nei guai» spiega, ridendo al ricordo.

«È un vigliacco, quindi» decreta Draco, guardando storto l’animale che dovrebbe rappresentarlo. Non è una scelta lusinghiera, ma non si sente di gridare all’ingiustizia. Non se lo nasconde: _lui, Draco Malfoy, è un vigliacco._

«La paura è nella sua natura» riprende Luna – Draco non capisce se concordi o lo stia contraddicendo. «Mia mamma me l’ha spiegato, un giorno. L’ho capito, e ho promesso di proteggerlo».

Draco fissa il serpente. È questa la sua natura? Un codardo buono solo a farsi proteggere dagli altri? _Non è ciò che vuole essere._

Incontra gli occhi grigi di Luna, _così simili eppure diversi dai suoi._ Lei sta ancora sorridendo. «Quando mi hanno attaccata sul treno, a Natale» dice e Draco serra i pugni. Sperava di non dover affrontare _quel ricordo_ , ma in fondo sapeva che sarebbe stato inevitabile. Nota la serenità con cui ne parla la ragazza e si chiede come faccia. È stata un’esperienza traumatica anche per lei, ne è certo – _forse è solo brava a nasconderlo._ «Mi ha difesa. Ha morso il primo Mangiamorte» continua Luna, riscuotendolo dalle sue riflessioni. «Capisci? È passato sopra ai suoi istinti, _per me_ ».

Luna si rialza, lasciando le due guide libere di giocare a terra. «Non è la paura a definire una persona, Draco».

Draco sussulta nel sentirla pronunciare il suo nome.

«Harry me l’ha raccontato» inizia, nuovamente, lei. «Quando ti hanno chiesto di identificarli, tu hai negato. È sicuro che sapessi bene chi fossero, ma ti sei rifiutato di confermarlo».

Draco non le risponde. «Ti ho presa in giro per anni» dichiara, fissandola negli occhi. «Con i miei amici ti chiamavamo _Lunatica_ ».

«Questo non è molto carino» dice Luna, ricambiando lo sguardo. Gli sembra che il sorriso si spenga un po’, ma non svanisce del tutto. «Mi rubavi anche le cose?»

Sbarra gli occhi. «Rubarti le cose?» ripete, stupito. Non è proprio la domanda che si aspettava dopo una confessione di bullismo più o meno indiretto.

Luna annuisce, sembra ravvivarsi di nuovo. «Lo facevano in molti. Alla fine dell’anno ritrovavo tutto, però» racconta _allegra._

«Mi… dispiace?» mormora, confuso.

«Oh, era divertente» ribatte lei. «Un po’ fastidioso, a volte, ma era un po’ come giocare a nascondino tutto l’anno».

Draco non risponde a quest’ultima affermazione. Osserva la ragazza che ha di fronte. Luna Lovegood è forte, difficile da comprendere e in grado di andare _oltre_ le apparenze – _come la lepre artica che ha imparato ad amare_. Davanti a lui vede qualcuno che capisce esattamente com’è fatto e quali sono i suoi limiti ma non lo giudica in base a questi. No, Luna non lo giudica _affatto_ – non giudica nessuno, probabilmente. Luna ha accettato la paura del biacco e ha promesso di proteggerlo – _lui non ha fatto altrettanto_ , quando lei è stata rinchiusa a Villa Malfoy. Si è chiuso nella sua stanza, trovando conforto nel contatto con la sua guida, mentre la sua anima gemella soffriva qualche piano più sotto – _sarebbe ironico, se non facesse così male_.

Sente di voler rimediare.

«Grazie» mormora piano, «per avermi accettato».

Luna lo sorprende _ancora_ , tendendogli una mano. «Non ci siamo mai presentati, credo. Non ufficialmente» spiega.

Le stringe la mano. «Draco Malfoy» dice, con voce risoluta. Ha preso una decisione.

«Luna Lovegood» lo imita lei, sorridendo.

«Luna Lovegood» recita lui – gli sembra di essere osservato anche dalle due guide a terra, oltre che da lei – «mi permetti di proteggerti, d’ora in avanti?»

Sembra stupirsi a quella proposta. Si riprende in fretta, tuttavia, e si protende per sussurrargli all’orecchio. Draco si irrigidisce. «È una promessa?»

Incurva le labbra. «Sì, lo è» replica, imitandola.

Luna gli lascia la mano e, prima che Draco possa metabolizzare, lo avvolge in un abbraccio.

_ Luna Lovegood è calda _ registra mentre, lentamente, si decide a ricambiare il gesto.

Rimangono così alcuni attimi. Alzando lo sguardo scorge Pansy in fondo al corridoio, guarda verso di loro con un’espressione che gli pare scioccata – non può esserne certo, a quella distanza e con la vista ostacolata da una ciocca ribelle di Luna, ma non se ne stupirebbe.

Ghigna. _Potrebbe abituarsi a questa situazione_.

Rafforza la stretta, grato per l’opportunità che Luna e il destino hanno deciso di dargli.

Luna Lovegood come anima gemella? Non avrebbe mai indovinato.

Pensa di meritarla? No, ma manterrà la promessa e forse un giorno potrà dire di sì.

Sceglierebbe qualcun altro? _No_ , dovesse affrontare tutto il mondo per questo.

Va bene avere paura –  _basta non lasciarla vincere._


End file.
